


Won't ask you to stop

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Choking, Once again I need a tyler, Platonic Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can usually calm himself away from an attack, from the nausea and tightness of his lungs that comes with it, but sometimes he can't. And that's where Tyler comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't ask you to stop

Sometimes Josh's mind races and his anxiety builds up. He can usually calm himself away from an attack, from the nausea and tightness of his lungs that comes with it, but sometimes he can't. And that's where Tyler comes in. 

His bunk is just above Josh's, and it's familiar to feel a hand on his arm when a bad night comes after a bad day. When that happens, Tyler waits to make sure everyone else is asleep, then slips out of his bunk and into Josh's with a soft cloth wrapped around his hand. 

That cloth soon becomes wrapped around Josh's neck, loose, but about to be tightened. Tyler's whisper seems so loud in the silence, “I'm going to count to ten each time, okay?”

Josh nods, and then the cloth is tight, tight, tight, and his air supply is gone. 

Tyler counts, then releases, and the rush of oxygen that Josh sucks in is heavy. His breaths are quiet, as quiet as he can make them. What would the others think, after all?

Again, his air is cut off, and Tyler counts to ten. 

Josh sinks into a space that he cannot define, one where the world is hazy and his mind is clear from all except Tyler and whether he can or can't breathe. It's a good world, a good space. It doesn't have his anxiety. 

“I'm going to count to fifteen.” Tyler says, because Josh's eyes aren't as hazy as they usually would be after this much and Josh is still trembling from something other than the lack of air. “That okay?”

Josh nods, and then his air is gone. 

It's wonderful, like his control has been taken in a good way, and he soars until Tyler counts fifteen and he's back to earth with a breath in. 

Josh is hazy, floating, and his eyes flutter shut. There are no tears, not anymore. There were, at first, when Josh could not calm down and couldn't get enough breath and Tyler's solution was to make Josh stop breathing, because that was a Tyler way of thinking. There were tears when Tyler would just count to five, but once Tyler got to ten, he didn't cry anymore. 

He feels Tyler plant a kiss on his cheek, and then leave. 

And Josh floats, and then he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man


End file.
